Office Space
by Unluvable Misfit
Summary: Gaara and Lee decide to christen Gaara's office. Bad summary


A.N~Ok so this is my first M rated fic ever. Period. So be nice please. This was written as an RP with someone from Omegle, IDK who and if the you are the one reading this, message me. So yeah...ONWARD

* * *

Gaara hadn't had sex before, hell; he'd hardly ever even touched himself. He didn't repress the urge, it was simply one that hardly ever came up, and it had only been the last couple years that he had started having any sexual urges at all. Now that murder wasn't constantly on his mind, he was able to think about other things... sex being one of them. He still had trouble being open with people sometimes about his own feelings, even his boyfriend Lee, but he had eventually, in a rather awkward conversation, brought up the urges he'd been having as of late. Right now was one of those times where the urge was arising, and in his office of all places! He couldn't help it, Lee was attractive... in his own special way, of course, but attractive nonetheless, and the tight jumpsuit of his left little to the imagination.

"Lee," Gaara finally managed after a few long moments of silence, "That... that talk we had the other day, do you remember it?"

"Of course I do," Lee said while raising his eyebrow."What about it, Gaara?"

"I wasn't... I hadn't been ready at that moment," Gaara replied softly, "But I haven't been able to concentrate on my work, I've been thinking about it almost completely since then, and I wanted to tell you that I am ready now."

The kazekage lifted his head a bit, meeting eyes with Lee. Lee stepped forward and looked at the red head. "Are you sure you're ready? I don't mind waiting...not for you."He held his breath and waited for the answer. Gaara gave a small nod, his chest rising and falling heavily.

"I'm sure, Lee. Like I said, I've been thinking about it a lot, and I do trust you with this. I want to do this."Lee smirked softly before pulling Gaara to him in a heated kiss. He deepened it and started rubbing circles on his back. Gaara wasn't sure what to do- the kiss was different from most. Most kisses were simply there for the sake of a kiss, but this just felt like more of a precursor than anything. He tried to keep himself calm as he always did, parting his lips for Lee and standing from his chair, pressing forward against the other and sighing into him as he felt the rubbing on his back. His hands moved to the other's hips, grasping them gently. His body felt sensitive right now, so warm too, every touch of Lee's feeling like it was sinking deep down into Gaara's muscles. Lee definitely didn't want to break the kiss so that left him with trying to take off Gaara's shirt without lifting it over his head. Thank god it had buttons which were being undone at the speed of light. The redhead's breathing sharpened when he realized Lee's hands were working at removing his shirt, though, again, he tried to keep calm. It was just; people rarely saw up past his elbow. If even that- he had to be fully naked for sex-which was one of the thoughts that was at the forefront of his mind right now.

He gave an encouraging, "Keep going," though he was only willing to break the kiss long enough to say that, wanting to again assure Lee that this was what he wanted. Lee could have danced for joy when he heard Gaara tell him to go on. With a renewed sense of determination he pushed the shirt off the red head and quickly ran his hands up and down Gaara's chest. Gaara's chest was, while more well built than it had been back in the chuunin exams, still somewhat frail looking and pale, though it was surely hot beneath Lee's touch. To be quite honest, the male wasn't sure how to remove Lee's clothing, so he simply ran his own hands up his boyfriend's sides and squeezed a bit, then finally pulling away from the kiss to say something again.

"I-ah, I don't know how to..." he murmured, frowning just slightly with rosy red cheeks. Lee's eyes widened slightly at Gaara's words and he looked down at his jumpsuit.

"Sorry, I'll get them if you want..."A simple nod was given as an answer, Gaara's eyes focused downwards at their feet. He was a rather confident speaker nowadays, and people rarely made him nervous or anxious, but this... it was different. Just a single glance up at Lee, knowing what they were about to do, was enough to choke his throat up and send his eyes back to the ground. He had never been the most elegant when it came to displays of affection, whether they be public or private, so his acting like this really didn't come as much of a surprise.

"Gaara," Lee said while grabbing his chin, "Look at me." And with that he started to pull the jumpsuit off of himself, slowly so Gaara could see every move. When he finally finished undoing the upper body of the jumpsuit he looked at Gaara and asked if he would like to finish the job. Gaara felt a chill go up his spine at the combination of the touch and command, swallowing softly and nodding as he forced his eyes against Lee's. They could only manage to stay for so long though; eventually they started trailing the jumpsuit and examined every inch of skin as it was revealed. Gaara couldn't help but reach out and touch the other's stomach, pressing his palms firmly against Lee and dragging his short nails against his belly. "Yes," was given in response to the question quickly, the redhead's heart beating hard as he started to pull the clothing down past Lee's hips, past his groin and down his thighs.

After Gaara pulled the jumpsuit off of him, Lee looked down at the red head and said, "This doesn't quite seem fair, does it?" He gestured to his lack of clothing and smirked. "In fact, I think we need to even this up at bit. Don't you?" And with that he hooked his fingers in the waist band of Gaara's pants and started to pull down.

"No, I guess not," Gaara responded, giving a small, amused smile at the other's gesture down to his pants, taking his hands and placing them at his own hips. He couldn't seem to get himself to move the fabric, not until Lee reached out and fingered into the waist band, sliding them down. Gaara practically winced as he felt the open air hit against his bare skin, his toes curling against the office's floor. He stepped out of the clothing and looked back at Lee, moving closer and pressing their bare bodies together hesitantly, pecking a kiss onto his lips. "Better?"

"Much," Lee said and smiled. He brought Gaara's body closer to his and instead of kissing his lips; he trailed kisses down Gaara's neck.

"Moan for me, please." Lee whispered and continued kissing lower and lower until his head was level with his groin. Gaara's lips readied for a kiss, his eyes closing as Lee got closer. They opened in surprise as he felt the brush of the other's lips against his neck though, obliging to his request before he had even finished making it. A small moan, more like a whimper than anything, left his lips, his groin growing uncomfortably erect as Lee's head moved down. He was now standing with his back facing his desk; his bare rear pressed against the edge and the hands that had dropped from the other's lowering body clamped onto the edge.

"I-I'm sure I will, Lee," Gaara murmured, nodding once more- he could already feel he wasn't going to be able to keep quiet, and Lee had hardly done anything yet. Lee let his breath ghost over Gaara's groin, allowing him time to push him away if he was uncomfortable, before going and kissing the tip softly. He pulled away and licked his lips before sucking the whole thing into his mouth.

"Lee," Gaara whimpered hands tight around his desk and his eyes focused down on the top of the other's head, his lip caught tight between his teeth. His head quickly rolled back after the kiss though, a louder moan forcing its way from him as the other ninja's lips slid down his hard shaft, his slit dripping pre-come. The moans coming from Gaara's mouth drove Lee wild and he started bobbing his head with vigor. Gaara called the other's names a couple more times, one hand eventually going to grip in his hair loosely.

"Lee, a-ah, that's amazing!" Gaara whimpered, trying his best to keep his hips still. Lee continued to suck wanting to see Gaara lose control completely, and from what it looked like he wouldn't have to wait long. Gaara hadn't done this much with his own hand, so one couldn't exactly expect him to have the stamina of a race horse during full-on sex. His cock was already leaking heavily, his face scrunched up in anticipation.

"Lee, it won't be long," the redhead warned his breathing now short and quick. Lee stopped sucking and looked up at Gaara.

"I know," He whispered and with that he doubled all of his previous effort on Gaara's cock. Gaara's thighs parted as much as he could manage while standing, taking Lee's quick pause to hop up to sit on the edge of his desk, allowing his legs to spread much wider. He didn't even manage to get the other's name out again before he finished, releasing an obviously pent-up load of his seed into the other's mouth. Lee swallowed and stood up, facing Gaara before he groaned out.

"You taste good Gaara." He bent over and kissed Gaara deeply. Gaara didn't know how to respond other than by going beet red and issuing a small thank you; glad the kiss arrived to interrupt his awkwardness. He was still panting a bit against Lee, still trying to recover from the sensory overload as he reached down and grasped onto Lee's cock, smoothing his hand loosely over it a few times. Lee stiffened and a moan ripped from his throat. He looked at Gaara with wide eyes, "What are you doing?"

"...what?" Gaara asked, his hand pausing as he looked almost worriedly at Lee. "Had I done something wrong?"

"N-no."Lee stuttered, "I just didn't expect that...I liked it, in fact it felt good."He blushed at the end of the sentence.

Gaara almost rolled his eyes. "Did you not expect it?" he murmured, continuing the touch and tightening his grip a bit- a bit of an amateur, sure, but it was obvious he was eager to please his boyfriend. Lee moaned at Gaara's ministrations. The redhead's lips perked up a bit, hand moving faster and faster bit by bit as he got more comfortable, watching Lee's movements' carefully. Lee couldn't control his moans or the way his head fell back in pleasure. He knew he was getting close and it was only right to warn Gaara before he came.

"Gaara, I'm so close...I'm gonna cum."Gaara nodded and watched carefully- he wasn't brave enough to use his own mouth as Lee had just yet, at least not down there. He moved to Lee's torso, nipping lightly a couple times at the pinked skin as he pumped an even pace around the other male. Lee cried out Gaara's name and released all over the other man's hand. He was visible shaking from the aftermath. Gaara's hand stopped only once he was sure he'd milked everything Lee had for him, looking down at the cum coating his fingers and rubbing his fingers together, noting how slick it was.

"I can go get something for you to clean that up with."Lee gestured to Gaara's hand and smiled. Gaara gave a silent nod at first, though he eventually added to it.

"Yes... yes please," he murmured, "And thanks, Lee. That was... yeah."

"It was better than yeah, it was great." Lee bent down and kissed Gaara. He then walked to the bathroom connected to the office and got a wet towel. Upon handing it to Gaara, Lee whispered "I love you."

"It was," Gaara agreed, nodding and kissing Lee back softly. "I'm glad we did that." He wiped himself off before dropping the towel and pulling up to a still-naked Lee, holding his arms loosely around his waist. "I love you too, Lee."


End file.
